


Sunbeams and Moonbeams

by UltimateDespairs



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Hinata, maybe i'll write a sequel eventually but i say that a lot and don't oops, probably, witch komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateDespairs/pseuds/UltimateDespairs
Summary: Hinata Hajime has a secret - he's a werewolf, doomed to turn into a monster at the brightest moonbeam of the full moon, each month. When trying to run and hide from others to keep them safe, he runs into an enigmatic and mysterious boy, who claims to see the future and cast spells. He forms a reluctant friendship, curious and worried, but finding himself irrevocably intrigued.My gift for the Spring 2018 Komahina Exchange.





	Sunbeams and Moonbeams

He was feral. Disgusting. Uncontrollable. A beast. A monster.

Everyone would call him a monster if they knew.

Hinata couldn’t have helped it - he’d been bit just a few months ago. It hadn’t seemed like a night that would have turned out so wrong - He had just been rushing to the store to grab some snacks. It’d been dark, of course, the dim streetlights barely lighting his path as his shoes thunked against the thick pavement.

But Hinata didn’t really think anything of it at the time.

He wouldn’t consider himself buff or like an athlete - but he was stronger than most people that looked at him would have figured. Most of his friends described him as stronger than he looked, and Hinata took a small bit of pride in that.

_It’s not like I’ll be winning any contests of strength, anytime soon, though. So it’s mostly just a precaution…_

Still, he considered himself strong enough that prospective robbers wouldn’t think of him as easy prey, and that was all he needed to feel safe enough to wander the streets at night, hands in his pockets to protect them from the cold of the night.

It was all fine, until he heard a noise - like the whine of a puppy, coming from the darkly shadowed streets of an alleyway. The sound was pitiful enough that it gave him just a bit of pause.

A stray…?  
  
It sounded like it - and it must have been hurt, or hungry. It was such a pitiful noise, desperate and causing even his heart to ache a bit.

Ah, jeez.

He didn’t have any food at the moment, hence his trip, but if it was wounded or something…maybe he could help, or at least try. He wasn’t the type to leave a wounded animal just…laying there in agony. That wasn’t right…

He didn’t worry about the alley and it’s danger - he simply slipped in, though he was a bit more cautious than he was walking down the - dimly, yes, but still - lit streets. Someone could jump him, after all.

Or something, as it turned out.

He found the source of the whining, and jolted back when he did - silver fur dotted and dripping with crimson blood, and yellow, piercing eyes looking up at him with animistic fury. Hinata blinked, pressed against the wall as the whines of the beast turned to defensive and fearful growls.

_Oh, fuck, oh fuck oh fuck -  
_  
This was not a puppy. It wasn’t even a dog. It was, quite clearly, a wolf. In the middle of the city. Sure, they heard wolves from the hills and forests nearby, but Hinata had never seen one himself, not even at a zoo. He’d just assumed it was something he was never meant to see.

He hadn’t expected it to be so big. It was massive, much bigger than any dog he’d ever seen, fangs bared up at him as blood shone from the whites of it’s teeth. It’s eyes were mad, feral, and slightly desperate. Surprisingly human like.

_W-What do I do…?  
_  
His heart was beating so loudly, he was sure the wolf could hear it. Dammit, this thing…it could so easily rip him to shreds, even as wounded as it obviously was. Hiding behind the flipped over hood of a dumpster, creeping out with it’s gaze sharp and deranged.

_Do I…scream…?  
_  
He held his breath, and then, slowly tried to back away, restraining all his instincts from ages ago that told him to run and climb up a tree. He tried not to make sudden movements, but -

“A-Ah…!”  
  
He’d stepped on something that had broken under his feet - a glass bottle, maybe. And with the sound of shattering glass and a human cry, the wolf pounced, and Hinata thought his life was truly over.

The thing was so huge, bigger then he was - it tackled him onto his back hard, his head hitting the cement and leaving it ringing and his vision blurring. His hands tried to push the beast off, and that’s when it happened.  
  
The wolf bit at his wrist, and embarrassingly, he yelped, squeezing his eyes shut.

_Fuck, am I really going to die being mauled to death by a fucking wolf!?_

It was terrifying, really. He thought he might faint, but adrenaline insisted that he remain awake, eyes shut, heart pounding, and breaths hitched and pained. He was truly convinced that his life was going to end.

But then, the wolf whined again, and Hinata dared to open one eye, surprised as what he saw. The wolves’ eyes were so human like…it was uncanny.

With another whine, the wolf backed off, tail between it’s legs, before leaping out the alleyway. Instinctively, Hinata had turned, watching as it rushed off the street and into the forest near his city. He was breathing heavily, hand bleeding badly, but alive.

What…?  
  
Hinata didn’t have time to question it. He stood up on shaky legs, and got the hell out of there, heading home to treat his hand.

_It’s not so bad…not much worse than a dog bite._

He was relieved to be able to have those observations as he washed the blood off - really, the wound had looked worse than it was. Still, though…

What the hell was a wolf doing in the city?  
  
Maybe it hadn’t been a wolf. Maybe it was just… a huge dog. Ugh. He was so stupid. His hands were shaking as he wiped off caked blood stains, but the wound didn’t seem too fatal. He put some disinfectant on it, and forced himself to forget about it - the entire encounter had been so bizarre, he half convinced himself it had simply been just a dream, and if not for the scar, he probably would have believed it.

That was, until the next full moon.

The days leading up to it, Hinata had felt strange. He found himself ordering more meats and fish, and eating them more rare than usual. He became more of a night owl then he usually was. Still, it wasn’t too odd. But then the full moon came.

And then Hinata knew the truth of that night.

–

“…Ah…It’s a lovely moon tonight, really.” Komaeda hummed to himself, picking mushrooms by the rays of the breathtaking moon. It really was exceptionally bright. Perhaps that foretold something?  
  
Aha, perhaps…

The forest was dark, but Komaeda’s abilities allowed him to see through the shadows with ease. And certain mushrooms and flowers for his potions only really grew thanks to moonlight. The centuries had given him time to adjust, even without magic.

Curiously, he glanced towards the city, leaning against a tree trunk as the grass brushed his shins. Really, the city lights were almost brighter than the moon…

How arrogant.

Humans were arrogant things, but they were capable of such fantastical things with that arrogance and ambition. Komaeda envied and admired them as much as he sometimes found them disdainful. They were such strange creatures.

He looked away, then, going back to picking mushrooms and flowers, ones that when mixed together formed a foretelling of the future - a vague one, anyway. Komaeda had enough abilities to simply steal money where he willed and wished from humans, but he found it helped him not to go insane to instead work as a fortune teller - if he just sat around all day, for eons…

_I would certainly go more insane._

It was a plentiful harvest that night, and he was just finishing up when suddenly, he heard the growl of a wolf .That wasn’t terribly unexpected. There were wolves in the forest, and Komaeda could deal with them easily - but when he turned apathetically to see the creature, he stilled.

Ah..

It wasn’t a wolf - oh, by all appearances, it was - a chestnut coloured wolf with deep hazel eyes that brimmed with ferality, fur standing on end, but Komaeda was an immortal trained in the arts of magic. He knew the difference, of course, between a common wolf of the forest…and a human soul trapped inside one’s body.

“…You’re quite a bold thing, aren’t you?” He said playfully, tilting his head as if the wolf could understand him. There was no chance of the human inside doing so. “Coming up to a being like myself…aha, surely you can sense my magic?”  
  
The wolf only growled, and than pounced at him - quite foolish. A werewolf, being supernatural, should be able to instinctively sense his potency and magical capabilities, and run far - but this one…

How interesting.

He dodged easily, of course, the wolf attempting to pounce at him again, Komaeda clicking his tongue in disapproval.

How irksome.

In a fit of annoyance, he flicked his wrist - immediately, the wolf collapsed onto the dew ridden grass, unconscious with barely any effort on Komaeda’s part.

So weak.

He narrowed his eyes in displeasure, but took a better look at the chestnut wolf. His eyes went wide as he noticed a deep gash in the side opposite from his original view, and let out a sigh.

A werewolf that went and got themselves injured…I supposed the animalistic side would begin to supersede common sense.

The wolf was unconscious, but it was still making pained, hurt little yelps and whines even in sleep, and Komaeda scowled.

How pitiful.

Komaeda could tell the werewolf would die, at this rate. He didn’t like to get involved with other creatures of this kind, but…

…The moon is bright tonight. Perhaps this is fate.

He didn’t like that thought, but he sighed nevertheless. You could not fight against fate, if this was so…with a bit of effort, he lifted up the giant wolf, hands getting smeared with blood and stray hairs, dangling his basket of mushrooms and flowers off his left wrist. At least it wasn’t far to his tower…

Irritating.

–

When Hinata’s eyes opened, he knew something had gone wrong.

It’d been a few months since he’d been bit by that creature. He’d never seen them again, but every month, he…he changed.

Like some fucked up horror movie.

  
After the few two times he’d wrecked his apartment on the eve of the brightest moon, he resolved to stop freaking out over the situation and doing nothing, and instead at least put himself somewhere safer during the full moon. Like the forest. He wouldn’t hurt anyone, there.No one would find him, either.

But evidently, someone had found him, as he woke up in an unfamiliar bed scented with lilacs and grass. He was dazed at first - the scent was almost pleasant and relaxing - before he realized the jolting reality that his bed did not smell like that, and furthermore he shouldn’t be in a bed at all.

What…?  
  
He woke with a jolt, than, instinctively holding a soft, woolen blanket to his bare chest as he breathed heavily, face flushed.

What the hell…

Hinata had just learned to accept fucked up shit happening to him at this point. Really, he’d turned into a werewolf, apparently, so waking up in some stranger’s bed barely touched that. Still, the air was so strange, filled with the scents of the forest, of morning dew and burning bark. He would have thought he was still huddled in a bush there were it not for the clear bed he was in and the room around him.

It was plain, the walls sky blue and the shelves lined with jars - Hinata narrowed his eyes and noticed that herbs and flowers and other plants were inside them.

…Okay…

First things first, he had to check if he was injured - that happened sometimes. Sure enough, there was a deep, gaping cut on the side of his body. He cursed, pulling the blanket up to feel it. To his surprise, though, it was bandaged up, and carefully, too. Almost like it was done by a professional.

…Where the hell…?  
  
He was still naked, too. Great. Just great. Naked in some stranger’s house…had he been kidnapped, than? Or maybe someone just found him bleeding in the woods and took pity on him. Maybe.

Not likely.

Wincing, he tried to sit up further, only for his side to cramp up, the gash still painful and aching. Shit…

“Ah, you’re awake, than?”  
  
Hinata froze, then looked up with a glare at the soft and almost amused sounding voice. The door had opened without him realizing, a man looking to be about his age leaning against the wall, a tray with various dishes on it.

“…You don’t need to glare at me so fiercely, little wolf.” The boy seemed amused, stepping forward and placing the tray of simmering food on the side table. Hinata swallowed instinctively, having not even realized he was salivating just at the scent of the meat.

_I can tell what it is, too. Rabbit._

He hated that he knew that.

“W-Where am I?” He said, softly. “…And how do you know…?”  
  
Wolf, he’d called him, so he must…he must know, right? He had to know.

“You’re in the middle of the forest.” The strange boy said softly, “in my tower, naturally. My, you are a dense little werewolf. Even I could have guessed by the scent in the air that we are in a forest, aha.”  
  
What the hell.

“As to how I know…well, it’s easy enough to tell the difference between a werewolf and wolf, you see.” He paused, watching as Hinata slowly began to eat. “You were wounded, so I brought you back here. You should be more grateful, really.”  
  
Hinata scoffed at that.

“For all I know, you might be planning to keep me here or something, so I won’t hold my breath.” He glared, a little, but…this boy still seemed to have saved him. And more to the point…

“…I didn’t think werewolves could really exist. I thought they were just…legends, or whatever.” Hinata murmured idly, hoping his obvious ignorance would give the other boy reason to explain more about these creatures.

_More about me._

He didn’t like it, but…

“Ah, and then you were bit, I take it.” The boy smiled, but there was a sinister tone to it that made Hinata uneasy, even as he ate. It sounded like he were watching a television programme with a character going through this instead of a person.

Irritating.

“…What do you know about werewolves? How do you know? And…why are we in the middle of the forest?”  
  
The boy hummed, leaning back in his seat, eyes sizing Hinata up - Hinata felt acutely aware of the fact that he was naked right now, and bit his lip, but still stood his ground.

“My name is Komaeda Nagito. I suppose you could call me a witch, ehe.”  
  
What.

“…A…a what?”  
  
“Ehe, it’s not the most accurate term, I know, but it’s probably the one you’ll be most familiar with, right? To be honest, I’m called something else, but…let’s go with witch for now, okay?”  
  
What.

“And what’s your name, than? Forgive me, but it’s quite rude to ask someone for their name and not respond in kind.”  
  
Hinata scowled, but reluctantly answered. It wasn’t like it would really change anything.

“…Hinata. Hajime…Hinata.”  
  
“Oh! Hinata-kun, then.” Komaeda seemed pleased with that. “Hinata-kun the werewolf…it has a nice ring to it.”  
  
“F-Fuck off.” Hinata said on instinct, before going back to eating. So this thing…was a witch?  
  
_Do vampires exist now, too? Werewolves, witches…urgh, this hurts my head._

But he couldn’t deny that…as terrifying as it was, something about it was also enthralling, enticing. His life had been so boring, really - he’d just been a law major in university. And while losing parts of his memory, losing his sense of self, turning into a monster was terrifying -

_It makes it so I’m not normal. I’m…special, right? I’m not just…some stupid human with a worthless life. I’m…different._

That thought made him slightly ecstatic, really, even along with all the fear. But he wasn’t going to let that show. That was…probably fucked up to think.

“Mmm…well, I’m not sure there’s anything I can tell you that you don’t already know.” Komaeda hummed softly. “Every month, you’ll turn into a wolf on the night of the full moon. You seem to have figured that much out, since you went into the forest…how long have you been a werewolf, Hinata-kun?”  
  
Hinata swallowed a piece of meat, licking up a stray bit of gravy on his lips before replying. “…Four months, I guess.”  
  
“Four months…that’s not very long, I suppose.”  
  
“…Guess not.” Hinata was curious about the werewolves, but he was also concerned about…one other thing.

“Uh, I know I’ve taken your food already, but…can I have some clothes, too?”  
  
_Being naked like this really is embarrassing. Did this witch see anything while he was patching me up?  
_  
Probably. That was…just wonderful to think about…

“Ah, of course. I should have left some out for you, Hinata-kun. Give me a moment.”  
  
Hinata almost wished he hadn’t asked - the witch clearly had a strange fashion sense, and he gave him some ripped jeans and some stupid jacket, along with other pieces of horrendous looking clothing.

…Well, it’s just clothes…

“So, Hinata-kun, do you usually just go into the forest when you realize you’re about to transform?”  
  
Komaeda had re-entered the room once Hinata had finished changing, and was looking over at him with keen interest. Hinata bit his lip, a bit way, but…

_He gave me clothes and food…I can’t really…be an ass…_

“…Yeah. What else am I supposed to do? What else can I do?” He shuddered. He didn’t know how to deal with this, and even after four months he hadn’t found anyone else who knew what the hell he should do, either. Hadn’t even asked anyone.

_How can I ask anyone!?  
_  
“…You poor thing.” Komaeda clicked his tongue, seeming deep in thought. “The forest is dangerous, though. You got injured already, didn’t you?”

“…It happens.” Hinata said absently, glancing away. It happened more often than not, really… “But it’s the safest place for other people, you know?”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
Komaeda looked deep in thought, and something about that look chilled Hinata to the bone. Like he should be wary of it, or something. Like Komaeda was about to say something he really wouldn’t like -  
  
“Why don’t you come here when you’re going to transform, instead?”  
  
Hinata blinked in surprise at the offer - and it was a offer, Hinata couldn’t doubt that. Come here…? To this weird house in the middle of the forest every month?  
  
_I don’t even know where here is…_

He rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip.  
  
“…Why are you offering that?” He finally asked. If he was even going to consider this, he should know fully what the other wanted. But to his surprise, Komaeda just gave a half hearted shrug, and a giggle.

“Ah, perhaps I’m just a little curious about a werewolf, hmm? Especially one so young and so eager to get themselves injured, it seems.”  
  
Hinata bristled at that. The hell…?  
  
“I-I’m not eager to get myself injured…!” He snapped, irritated. “I just…look, it’s dangerous to not go into the forest…! I could kill somebody…!”  
  
“And yet you yourself get injured if you do go into it…” Komaeda pointed out cheekily, and Hinata sighed, deeply. This…witch was getting more and more annoying to talk to.  
  
_He probably saved my life though. I have to be polite…_

Komaeda had patched him up too, and fed him…so for the most part, he tried to keep himself under wraps, folding his arms and ignoring the other’s tone.

“…It’s…whatever…” Hinata fumbled, unsure of how to reply without being rude, and of course, ending up sounding rude. Komaeda merely laughed, and that irritated him further.

“It isn’t, though.” Komaeda murmured, looking up at him with gray green eyes that seemed far too old to be on a person his age. “I’m curious about you, and I’m offering to help you. I can come pick you up every evening before the full moon rises, and bring you here. It’s safe here.”  
  
Hinata was still skeptical - of course he was! Even if this person was a witch, what did they get out of helping him like this…?  
  
_Curiosity? Yeah, I don’t buy that…_

Than again, it wasn’t like he wasn’t a bit curious about the other, and the unknown world they represented. Hinata had been tugged into it by a hook, and still barely knew anything about this thrilling, terrifying, supernatural world that had apparently always been there.

“…W-What if I hurt you?” Hinata spoke up, voicing a genuine worry - it would be a real dick move if this guy saved his life, only for him to bite or kill him…

But Komaeda seemed dismissively - he waved a hand as if he didn’t have a care in the world, and gave a soft, enigmatic smile that only barely reached his eyes. “Oh, you can’t hurt me. You’d have to live a few more thousand years to get strong enough for that.”  
  
Thou-Thousand…?  
  
The other had to be joking, right? He was smiling like that, like he wasn’t taking this seriously, but something in his voice suggested that he was completely serious despite that expression. Hinata swallowed, but pushed on.

“…Are you sure?”  
  
Komaeda rolled his eyes.

“You humans are so arrogant…don’t worry. If you’re truly worried about it, I’ll put a spell on you before you turn to make sure you don’t wake up during the night. Does that satisfy you…?”  
  
A-A spell!?  
  
What kind of spell…? Well, a sleeping spell, obviously, but could he really trust the other to do something like that…? Still, even as unease settled in his throat -

_It’s…a really good deal…._

Hinata had been losing hours upon hours of sleep since he became a werewolf - he couldn’t eat properly, either, due to the stress of it all. And his frequent injuries, too, meant that he was sore most of the month. If he could come here, fall unconscious, and just be left alone or something…

_That’s not so bad. But I’m still skeptical. What does this guy get out of it?_

There had to be a catch.

He searched the other’s enigmatic eyes, looking for that possible catch, but all he could see was sealed off emotions and dulled curiousity.

_Is he really just curious…?  
_  
Hinata sighed - he didn’t really have any options here. He toyed with his lip, looking at the witch.

“…Fine. Once.” He said, softly. “I-I’ll come here once, but…if something weird or bad happens - “  
  
“Ah, you really are smart, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda giggled serenely, standing up. Hinata watched as he pulled a surprisingly modern looking cell phone out of his pocket - this place was so much like the forest that it seemed strange to see technology in it.

_Like I’m with a time traveler, or something…_

“I’ll write down my number for you, Hinata-kun.” He smiled, writing down that number that was presumably spelt out on his cell phone - Hinata felt a little bad it seemed he had to look at his cell phone itself to get his number, like he didn’t have it memorized.  
  
Doesn’t he have any friends…?  
  
Maybe that’s why he was asking him to do this. Maybe he wanted…some sort of friend. That was…weird, but he couldn’t exactly blame the other. And maybe he wanted a friend that could understand him too. Understand this supernatural, strange side of the world…

Hinata took the piece of paper, pocketing it - it was in touching the unfamiliar fabric that he remembered he was wearing the other’s clothes.

“Uh, I guess I’ll give you these back…next time I see you?” Hinata said awkwardly, scratching his cheek. Komaeda nodded, than opened up the curtains to the room - the lightest strokes of dawn were painting themselves across the canvas of the sky. In the forest, such a sight could be appreciated much more fully.

“Ah…it’s already dawn. I suppose I should be helping you get back, then.”

Hinata frowned at that, a childish and unsure thought entering his head.

“You’re a witch…but you’re not gonna fly me back on a broom, or something, right?”  
  
Komaeda laughed, a trilling sound.

“Oh, of course not! Hinata-kun, that’s just unrealistic. A broom couldn’t support a person…comments like that make me worry for your sanity, you know.”  
  
“I-It’s…!”  
  
Compared to everything else it’s not that weird to ask that, is it!?  
  
Hinata kept his mouth shut, trying to be polite, but Komaeda only smiled enigmatically.

Urgh…

Hinata was beginning to regret this decision. What decision in particular, he wasn’t sure. He’d made a lot over the course of the last few months that seemed bad.

“No, I’ll just walk you to the edge of the forest. You don’t live far from it, right, Hinata-kun?”  
  
“…Right.”  
  
Hinata sighed softly, sticking his hands in his pockets as the other got dressed, throwing on some ugly purple coat that reached his ankles. He wondered if all witches had bad fashion sense. Maybe it was just Komaeda.

Komaeda…

He didn’t really know much about him, but he got the sense that the other would just be evasive if he asked anything specific - he’d been like that with his true identity…

_He said he was a witch, but also that that doesn’t really fully describe him…what the hell does that even mean, anyway…?  
_  
Hinata was, frankly, too exhausted to think about it. Maybe on the next full moon, he’d think more about it.

He stepped out of the tower with Komaeda, noticing when he did that it really was a tower - winding at length with the trees. Still, it must be pretty deep in the forest, if they couldn’t see it from the city…

Or maybe it’s just…magically enchanted…

Hinata’s head hurt. All of this was still so surreal…

“So…you said you were a witch?”  
  
Despite his earlier thoughts that talking would just be pointless, he found himself talking anyway. It was better than listening to the sounds of the early, barely lit forest. Komaeda hummed, eyes full of consideration before he spoke carefully.

“Ah, I said that word described me well enough. But in the encyclopedia, that’s not the best way to refer to me.Still, it’s the easiest.”  
  
Hinata snorted, derisively, but still tried to sound at least a little polite.

“…It seems to describe you. Living out in the forest, in a tall tower…all those things I saw in there, and offering to put a spell on me…”  
  
What term could be better? Is it one that humans don’t know about?  
  
God, his head really did hurt.

“Aha, I suppose you could say that. I’m a fortune teller, too…”  
  
“…A-A fortune teller?” Hinata was a bit startled at that. “…Like…a fortune teller? You can…tell the future?”  
  
That seemed frightening - was that how Komaeda had found him? Had he seen him there in some sort of psychedelic vision?

Urgh…

“It’s not as grand as you’re thinking, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda shook his head as they walked through dewy grass. “Hmm…I guess you could say I can sense the general feeling of what will happen, rather than specific events…”  
  
“…Like…?”  
  
“I can tell if some disaster is going to befall a poor soul.” He said cheerfully. “Or if someone will find love, or money…just vague things like that. True clairvoyance is impossible, you see.”  
  
“I-I see.” Hinata paused for a moment, wondering. “Did…you know the two of us would meet, or something?”  
  
“Mmm…” Komaeda hummed. “The moon was very bright last night. Sometimes that foretells a fateful encounter…but I wouldn’t rely on that too much. I rarely tell my own fortunes, and I wouldn’t be so arrogant as to think it applied to someone like me!”  
  
For some reason, Hinata got the sense that the other wasn’t being fully honest - maybe it was his smile, or something - but there wasn’t much he could say about it. They were almost out of the forest, after all.

“Who knows…? Maybe it is a fateful encounter. What do you think, Hinata-kun?”  
  
Hinata didn’t know what to think - something like a fateful encounter seemed so lame and cliche, usually reserved for romantic movies that made his eyes roll. But Komaeda looked at him like he really wanted him to at least try and respond…

“Um…” Hinata shrugged. “I dunno. I think that encounter with the wolf that bit me would qualify more as a fateful encounter, to be honest.”  
  
Komaeda blinked in surprise, then laughed, shaking his head.  
  
“Aha…I suppose you’re right, Hinata-kun…”

Hinata scowled, folding his arms as the reached the edge of the forest - it was kind of strange, seeing the streets and roads so early. Not a car was on them, and not a person could be seen, either. Eerie, to say the least…

Komaeda was looking at the strange sight too - he must have seen it a lot, surely, but his eyes still retained a wistful sense of sadness. Slowly, he glanced back at Hinata.

‘“I trust you can make it back on your own?”  
  
Hinata turned to him, nodding.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Of course. My house is just…a few blocks over.” He waved a hand. “…I’ll, uh…text you the details, I guess…”  
  
Now that they were about to seperate for a month, Hinata felt he should say something, but like the insensitive person he was, he wasn’t sure what. He cleared his throat, glancing away.

“…Thanks. For saving my life, and patching me up…and for the clothes and food, too. I…do appreciate it. I’m just…”  
  
“Not sure if you should trust me?”  
  
Hinata felt a little guilty and a little offended both at that statement - he should trust the other, since he’d saved his life, but at the same time, in this supernatural world, it was hard to believe that he was just doing it out of the good of his heart. He knew it’d be easy for one of these creatures to take advantage of him…

_I shouldn’t think that way, but I do have to keep my guard up._

“…Sorry.” He sighed. “…I’ll see you later, Komaeda, okay? You’ll…be alright going through the forest alone, right?”  
  
Komaeda gave a nod, white curls bouncing with the motion.

“Of course. I’ve done it thousands of times…maybe even tens of thousands, haha…”  
  
Tens of thousands…that’s a bit hyperbolic, right…?  
  
Again, he couldn’t tell if it was or not. With a wave, he watched as Komaeda disappeared into the forest, giving a sigh before heading back home. He unlocked his apartment door easily, stepping inside and throwing off that hideous jacket, before collapsing on the bed.

_…I still can’t believe this is happening…_

Still, he had somewhere to go next full moon…that was definitely something good. Even if he was still worried…at least he’d be the only one in danger there. Him, and Komaeda, but he had a feeling Komaeda knew how to deal with him better than most anyone else…

A witch…that lives in the forest…who can sense the future and speaks so enigmatically…

He needed a break, after hearing all that…still, he couldn’t deny that it was still…pretty exciting…

Overwhelming, but exciting.

He fell asleep to that thought, exhausted beyond belief.

–

The month passed, with only a few texts from Komaeda.

Hinata had texted him his own number, and gotten a response a few hours later. They didn’t really talk about much - Komaeda was the kind of person that was easier to talk to face-to-face, Hinata found. He sure used a lot of emojis, though…

Didn’t think witches liked that sort of thing.

Stupidly, while waiting for the next full moon, Hinata found himself researching human myths on witches more often - there wasn’t much there that he didn’t already know, though. He had a feeling he’d be better off asking Komaeda directly about this sort of stuff, and he had an equally present feeling Komaeda would only answer in riddles that would confuse him.

In the end, though. He didn’t feel like he’d found anything especially noteworthy or significant. Witches were just children’s tales, and didn’t have much grounding in reality, and thus not many reasons to discuss them seriously…

But, they are real…! So…

Urgh, his head hurt again. He ended up leaning outside his apartment building, a bag full of Komaeda’s clothes in one hand, as he tapped on his cell phone with the other.

“Ah, Hinata-kun.”  
  
He nearly jumped at the voice, hair standing on end as he turned quickly - he’d forgotten how ethereal and strange Komaeda’s voice really was. It was so strange, to hear on what was otherwise a normal day, on a somewhat busy street.

Komaeda was still dressed in a way that even Hinata found slightly offensive to the eye - he didn’t get why this guys’ fashion sense was so…strange.

“Did I startle you? I’m sorry, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda waved his hands and gave an apologetic smile. “But…if you weren’t playing with your phone, you probably would have noticed me sooner, you know…”  
  
Hinata huffed at that…complaining about him on his phone. He sounded like some sort of old man…

Despite his conversations with the other over text, he still wasn’t entirely sure about this - but he was curious, and more than that, desperate not to hurt anyone. He bit his lip as he handed Komaeda the bag, the other cooing over the ugly clothes as if they were actually something dear to him.

_I…okay…_

“So, um…should we get going?”  
  
Komaeda blinked, then nodded, finally putting the offensive clothes back in the bag with a cheerful grin.  
  
“Of course! We have to get there before the moon rises, of course.”  
  
_Will we be able to make that…?  
_  
Swallowing, Hinata followed after the other, a little tense as the sun started to set. Komaeda was so careful where he walked - he hadn’t noticed that last time, but he did now. Once they got to the forest proper, he seemed to try consciously not to step on flowers, or toadstools, or any sort of plant. Sometimes, surprising Hinata, he would kneel down and pick up a stray mushroom or strangely coloured flowered, putting it into his bag.  
  
“Um…”  
  
After he picked up a startingly purple and white striped flower, Hinata started to find himself even more confused, enough to speak up.

“Why are you…picking those things?”  
  
Komaeda gave a jolt, glancing back at him as if he’d forgotten he was there, before smiling softly.  
  
“Oh, it’s ingredients for my potions, of course.”  
  
…Potions…

_Why did I even bother asking…?  
_  
“…Potions.” He repeated, softly, and Komaeda immediately brightened, nodding eagerly. “Is…that why you stay in the forest, then?”  
  
“Oh! Hinata-kun, you’re so smart.”  
  
_…I can’t tell if I’m being mocked._

“Yes, that’s right. I stay in this forest because…” Komaeda gave a glance over the bushes and trees, eyes shining with the reflecting light of the sunset. “…Well. It’s peaceful. But mostly because there’s a rather steady supply of food and ingredients for these things.”  
  
“…Huh.”  
  
_I guess that makes sense._

Still, potions? It seemed so surreal…or it would have, if Hinata hadn’t turned into a wolf four times at this point.

_I’m really going numb with hearing all these things. Oh, that can’t be good…_

Still, as if he were a glutton for punishment, he kept asking Komaeda things on the way to the tower - what kind of potions he made, and why. What he used them for. Most of the time, he found, Komaeda just used them for healing, or things like that. It was kind of underwhelming…

_…Well, can’t be helped, I guess…_

Still, a fortune teller, a healer, a witch that lived in a tall winding tower riddled with age…he supposed that that was exciting enough.

_Still I have to wonder…_

There was so much about Komaeda he didn’t know. He wasn’t even really a witch, according to him, but even now, after a month of texting, he wouldn’t tell him what he really was. And Hinata hadn’t been able to find anything on him, either…

“Ah, we’re here, Hinata-kun.”  
  
Hinata glanced up - he’d been subconsciously watching his feet, mirroring Komaeda’s moves of avoiding trampling the plants without really thinking. There was that strange tower that looked like something straight out of a dream - maybe he’d even dreamt it, a few times.

It is dreamlike…

“Aha, I’m glad you still seem enamoured by it, even though you’ve already been here.” Komaeda commented, leading Hinata to get a little flustered. “But, really, Hinata-kun…it’s nothing special. Just a tower that’s falling apart, aha…”  


“…I don’t think it’s just that.” Hinata scowled, folding his arms. “…The fact that a place…a building…a home, or whatever, like this really exists…it’s pretty…”  
  
He bit the inside of his cheek, softly.

“…Dreamlike.”  
  
“…Mmm? You think so?” Komaeda looked back up at it, as if seeing it in a new light - his eyes went a little wistful and dulled, and Hinata, for some reason, found himself thinking that maybe Komaeda wasn’t seeing what he was seeing.

…That’s silly, though, right?  
  
“Well, I should take that as a compliment, right?”  
  
“…Sure.”  
  
This was the part that scared Hinata the most - as they stepped into the building, the sun had began to fully set. Soon, he’d turn into a wolf, in front of someone else…

_…And I’m still not even sure I can trust this guy, yet…._

He didn’t really have a choice at this point - and really, after a month, he was pretty sure he could trust him. Pretty sure…Komaeda, by all observations, didn’t seem cruel or manipulative - just someone who enjoyed teasing, but not someone who enjoyed hurting. He mainly made healing medicines, and told people their fortunes, from what he heard. If he was telling the truth…

“Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said pleasantly, shutting the door behind him. “The moon is going to rise soon. You should probably take off your clothes. You don’t want to tear them, do you?”  
  
“Wh…”  
  
Hinata flushed at the idea - sure, he’d been naked in front of Komaeda before, but that had been when he was unconscious, and wounded, and Komaeda had just looked just to heal him…he could still feel the expertly done stitches on his side. Still, Komaeda was looking at him disapprovingly.

“…Hinata-kun, I’d really rather you not ruin your clothes…it’s not really a big deal, is it?”  
  
…No. I guess not.

“…If you’re really that insecure about it, I can bring you downstairs first.” He offered. “…The basement is something I use for storage, but I was planning on casting a spell on you to make you sleep, and leaving you down there for the night. It’s dark down there, so I won’t be able to see anything, if you’re really that upset…”  
  
“I…I…”  
  
Hinata swallowed, than huffed. What did it matter? It didn’t, really…

So with that in mind, he crossed his arms at his waist, lifting his shirt over his head.  His muscles were toned and hard, both from natural exercise and from his now wolf infected blood. He’d noticed himself getting stronger around that time.  
  
“Ah! You’re more practical than I thought, Hinata-kun. Well done…”  
  
_Why is he praising me like that for stripping…?  
_  
Scowling, Hinata glanced away. “W-Whatever. It’s just…clothes. It doesn’t matter.”

Frowning, he stepped out of his outer layer of pants, leaving only leggings that he’d kept on for warmth, since they were deep in the forest. He sighed at that, straightening.  
  
“…I don’t mind if these are wrecked. They’re just leggings…”  
  
Komaeda looked a little disappointed at that, but a moment later he was glancing out the window - the sun had completely set. The moon would rise soon…

“Here, Hinata-kun.”  
  
Komaeda plucked a crystalline bottle off the shelf, a liquid simmering inside of it. Hinata looked over it suspiciously, than his gaze flickered back to Komaeda as if requesting an explanation.  
  
“It’s a sleeping draught.” Komaeda explained slowly, as if he were talking to a child. “It’ll make you drowsy, and than sleep peacefully. It’s a fairly simple concept, Hinata-kun.”  
  
“I-I…right.”  
  
He didn’t understand why the other couldn’t just pop him a Gravol or something. Still, drinking something Komaeda had made…

_…Do I really trust him enough to do that…?  
_  
He took the draught, staring at it as it bubbled, before his eyes went back to Komaeda.

_Do I…?  
_  
Komaeda had saved his life, and over the last month, he hadn’t ever seemed cruel. In a truly despairing thought, Hinata thought that even if Komaeda was planning to kill him for whatever reason, that might be better for the city at large. One less wolf monster running around.

…But I honestly…don’t think Komaeda would hurt me. He might have some ulterior motives, but I don’t think those are among them…

Courage seizing up in his gut, he downed the strange potion in one gulp - it tingled on his tongue, and left his throat burning slightly, enough that he coughed after, rubbing the back of his head.

O-Ow…

“Oh, Hinata-kun. You shouldn’t have drank it so quickly.” Komaeda laughed a little, taking the now empty bottle back.

“I…! L-Look, it was…the easiest way to do it…”  
  
_Otherwise, I might have lost my nerve.  
_  
Komaeda gave a soft sigh, but he still looked amused despite the disapproving nature of the motion. Hinata gave a frustrated huff, before Komaeda ushered him down some stairs.  
  
He hadn’t been kidding - the basement was dark. He could have easily stripped here, and Komaeda wouldn’t have been the wiser as to whether he was even a man or woman. The walls were lined with stone, and barrels smelling of both the forest and alcohol were huddled in the corners. Komaeda hummed, kneeling and lighting a lantern. Hinata appreciated the flame, watching him curiously.

“I’ll leave your old clothes here.” Komaeda nodded. “You’ll probably transform soon, but the potion should make it so you fall asleep before it happens.”  
  
There was a slight pause, and Hinata wondered what Komaeda was waiting for. For him to conk out right then and there…?

“Would you like me to stay with you until then, Hinata-kun? You must be a little afraid to be alone.” Komaeda turned, but didn’t meet his eyes. Hinata’s eyebrows went up in surprise.  
  
_He’s offering to…?  
  
_

It wasn’t like he was wrong - it was pretty scary and lonely down here, with only the soft flicker of a flame to keep him both warm and keep his vision clear. He scratched at his arm, debating it.

“…I…just…do what you want.” He finally said - if Komaeda wanted to stay until he was unconscious, that was fine…slowly, he sat down, near the flame.

His heart began to race, nerves tingling with both dread and fear. Surprising him, Komaeda reached out, stroking his hair as if calming an animal.  
  
_An animal. That’s what I’ll become._

Gods, he truly hated it…

“…Just relax, Hinata-kun. It’s alright.” Komaeda said soothingly, and Hinata shuddered. His voice and hand, for what it was worth, were comfortable, lulling, relaxing. He swallowed.

_It’s fine…just…go to sleep…_

The potion made his head heavy even as his heart pounded furiously. His eyes began to droop, and his veins felt like they were burning.

“…Komaeda…”  
  
“…It’s alright, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda repeated softly, and Hinata gave a soft sigh, leaning into his touch for just a moment before the darkness took him.

Komaeda watched the stress leave his features, watched his body relax, lips slightly parted and eyelashes long and dark.  
  
_Hinata-kun…is pretty like this. Ah, but I shouldn’t think such things._

He really shouldn’t think such things.

Hinata whined softly in slumber, and that was enough for Komaeda to pull back a little. He’d never seen a werewolf transform. Had never gotten personally close enough to one to see such a thing, even in a thousand years.

_I never paid them particular mind. But Hinata-kun…_

The moon shone through the bars of the window, and that was enough for the transformation to start - Hinata’s body twisted, but he remained in slumber for the entire process, even as his hands turned to paws and skin to fur.

…Fascinating…

Komaeda watched with interest, despite knowing he probably shouldn’t - Hinata had wanted him to stay, though, so surely he wouldn’t mind terribly. When it was done, Hinata was a sleeping wolf, nuzzling against his own paws, and Komaeda hummed softly.

…He’s rather cute, like this.

Smiling a little, he reached forward, petting him behind the ear. Of course, Hinata didn’t react much, asleep as he was, but Komaeda was satisfied nevertheless.

_His fur is so soft. Aha. It’s definitely cute…_

He ended up staying down there for the rest of the night, until dawn was stretching over the sky. Hinata had slept peacefully, and never woken and gone feral and attacked - not that that was a serious concern, but he could tell Hinata would be bothered if that had happened.

_He’s a good person, I think. Easily flustered and riled up, and naturally sharp tongued, but good. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone._

He gave Hinata his privacy, heading up the stairs starting to make breakfast for the two of them. It was obvious Hinata liked meat, so he prepared a plate of sausages and eggs, setting out an enchanted jar on the windowsill to catch the first sunbeams of the day for future spells.

The sunbeams of dawn are the strongest, and brightest. Dawn is all the brighter after the dark of the night.

It wasn’t long until he heard clattering up the stairs, and he turned from his cooking pot and pan to see Hinata opening the basement door, looking thoroughly disoriented. His hair was a mess, and his clothes looked barely thrown on. Rubbing the back of his head, he glanced over at Komaeda, eyes drowsy and unfocused.

…Ah. Hinata-kun really is cute. Troubling…so troubling.

“Good morning, Hinata-kun.” He smiled brightly.

“…Morning…”  
  
Hinata still sounded out of it. Mumbling sleepily to himself, he sat at the table, just as Komaeda set the plate of food in front of him gently.

“Here you are, Hinata-kun. How did you sleep?”  
  
Hinata looked at the food for a long beat, before his sleepy eyes drifted up and he replied, “exceptionally…well. Really…didn’t dream or have a nightmare at all…”  
  
“I see.”  
  
_Perhaps I should give you a lighter dose next time. You seem a little disoriented even now. Or maybe that’s normal?  
  
_

To be perfectly honest, Komaeda didn’t know enough about humans or werewolves to know if it was normal. He hadn’t been human in so long…

Ah, but that isn’t important.

“Do you usually have bad dreams when you transform?”  
  
Hinata had been eating, and he continued to do so for a time after he asked. Shaking his head, Komaeda set a glass of pure orange juice on the table, and Hinata drank it down eagerly, before appearing to register his question.

“…Mmm. I guess so. It’s not really…important, though…”  
  
Well, if he’d had bad dreams before, Komaeda was glad his potion was enough to alleviate it for now. Hinata didn’t seem the type to deserve nightmares…

…I really shouldn’t get so attached. But I can’t help but be curious….both about a werewolf, and about Hinata-kun.  
  
After washing the cooking pots, he sat down with his own meal, eating much more politely and properly than Hinata had - that was understandable, though. He was a werewolf…of course he would eat like that. It was almost endearing.

“…Um.”  
  
Hinata finally spoke up after he finished, looking a little sheepish that he had finished it so quickly and messily. He swallowed, wiping his mouth with a cloth, before speaking up.

“…Thanks, Komaeda. Um. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you before. I just…” He shrugged, and Komaeda blinked, before waving a hand.  
  
“Oh, it’s fine, Hinata-kun.” He said smoothly. “You had every reason to distrust me, really. I’m surprised you ever trusted me at all…!”  
  
Hinata looked like he didn’t know what to say to that. “…Right.”  
  
He paused, looking at his empty plate.  
  
“…So…can I come back here, or…?”  
  
Komaeda nodded, without missing a beat. He hadn’t had someone visiting him in so long, really. And while it was self inflicted, he felt lonely. Just a little. But he wouldn’t tell Hinata that, of course not.

“Of course. If you enjoyed yourself, I don’t mind at all…”  
  
“I-I wouldn’t say it was enjoyment, but…sure…whatever.”  
  
Hinata stood up, tying his tie with deft fingers, before he glanced at his phone, biting his lip.  
  
“…I have to leave now, though.” He murmured, an apologetic tone to his voice. “School starts for me in an hour and a half…I can’t be late.”  
  
My, he’s a werewolf, and yet he’s worried about his studies? That’s interesting…what a diligent person you are, Hinata-kun.

“Mmm. I can walk you out of the forest. I’ve had so very long to get to know it, after all. It’ll be faster.”  
  
“…I…”  
  
Hinata had a prideful look in his eyes - the ones humans got when they didn’t want to give into something or ask for help. Eventually, though, practicality won out, and he nodded sheepishly.  
  
“I…okay. Sure.”  
  
Komaeda stood up, leaving his half finished plate on the table, slipping on his coat and opening the door for Hinata, stepping out into the cold, but refreshing dawn air.

“Ahh, it’s nice to be in the forest so early, isn’t it, Hinata-kun?”  
  
Hinata looked at him with uncertainty. He did that a lot, but Komaeda couldn’t really blame him. He offered Hinata a smile, and he looked away.

“…I guess. I’m usually not out this early. It’s…different. Quiet.”  
  
“Quiet…the forest is quiet, yes.”  
  
It was peaceful, serene, almost like something out of a human postcard. The air was probably his favourite part - the scent of grass and dew…

Even now it’s relaxing.

They reached the edge of the forest quickly, Komaeda leaning against a tree trunk and Hinata looked up and down the empty road for a moment, seemingly taking in the sight of the usually busy road being empty.

“…Thanks again, Komaeda. Uh…I’m still not sure why you’re helping me…but…thanks.”  
  
Hinata seemed sheepish, uncertain, and flustered. Humans were really such cute things. Komaeda smiled softly, shaking his head.  
  
“You’re welcome, Hinata-kun, You will come back, right?”  
  
“I…yeah. I’ll text you…the day before the full moon.”  
  
_I wonder if you’ll ever come outside of that, Hinata-kun._

He wondered. But only time would give him his answer…still, he hoped. Just a little. Hinata was cute and endearing for  a human. It wouldn’t be so bad to see him more often….

_Ah, but I doubt he’d really want to see me…still…_

He couldn’t help hoping, just a little.

“…You’re staring, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda teased gently, and Hinata jolted, then scowled. “…You’re going to be late for class, you know.”  
  
“R-Right…! Sorry…uh…I’ll talk to you later, Komaeda. Uh…text me…whenever you feel like it, okay?”  
  
“…Hmm?”  
  
“B-Because…” Hinata faltered, a little. “…You saved my life, and you’re helping me out…so I guess…we’re friends now, right?”  
  
Komaeda stilled at that, eyes going a bit wide.

Ah…

“Friends…?”  
  
“…Yeah. Friends. What? It’s not like…it’s a big deal or anything. I have tons of friends.”  
  
_…Despite that, you look awfully flustered…_

“…Anyway, whatever. Text or call me if you want, okay?”  
  
“…Hmm.”  
  
_I don’t have any friends…who would want to be friends with some creepy guy living in the woods? Hinata-kun…you’re so strange…_

“…S-Sorry…I really have to go. Uh, I’ll pay you back later. Promise. Talk to you later, Komaeda…”  
  
With that, Hinata rushed off before Komaeda could even speak in return. He blinked a few times, startled by what had just occurred.

Friends…

He touched his hand over his chest, feeling no heart beating underneath.  
  
_…Oh, Hinata-kun…nothing good will come from being friends…with someone like me. I promise that much._

And yet, he was sure if it could beat, his heart would be skipping all the same at this. How strange.  
  
_…So strange…Hinata-kun. So very strange…_


End file.
